Death or Life?
by lolastorys
Summary: Andrew is dangerous..he wants Chloe? Will he get her? Meanwhile Chloe and Derek! Rated T becasue well I got no clue...
1. careful

**Chloe pov:**

We we're finally at the safe house; well that's what we we're calling it. When we arrived Andrew made us Diner and showed us around. He gave each of us a warm smile, but he felt off to me. I looked over to Simon. He seemed comfortable around him, Derek was careful but there's nothing different about that. And Tori well she looked out of it; think about herself. I mentally cursed myself for thinking like that.

"Ok so I have three spare rooms, so two of you can stay alone; who will it be?" Andrew was saying,  
"Us," Tori said.  
"Um...well t-that's not f-f-fair b-because Derek needs to c-change a-an-and _" I started, stupid stutter.  
"Chloe that's fine, you and Tori can have your own room right D?" Simon said, Derek just said a muffled "whatever."  
"Great well now that, that's settled why don't all of you get some shut eye?" Andrew said.

Everyone had agreed to Andrew's suggestion and was now, either in their room or asleep. I was about to fall asleep when I heard something in my room.

"H-hello," Stutter!  
"Why hello Chloe," Andrew said,  
"An-Andrew?" I asked,  
"Yes Chloe it's me, oh don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you. Now," He said.  
"N-n-now?"  
"Yes but if you tell anyone or try to leave I will kill you,"  
"T-t-ell?" I asked,  
"That I work for the Edison group,"  
"Y-y-you work_"  
"Yes and what amused me was they don't want your friends only you, but you dead, I said I bring her. But first your friends have to trust me and you're going to help me, if you don't I will kill your friends and then I will kill you. You may die with the Edison group I have no idea, but you have the bonus of your friends survival. So will you help me?" I helplessly nodded.  
"Good," and then he was gone.

I tried to hold back the tears but they broke free. I don't know how long I sat there crying for but Derek soon came in. "Chloe? What's wrong?" He sounded worried? Derek? I must be in shock still. I just shook my head. "What happened?" Again I just shook my head. Derek sat on the bed. "You can tell me," "I-I can't," "Was it a ghost?" I nodded not trusting my voice. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I shook my head; I hated lying but I needed to. "Should I go?" I nodded, yes.

_**Dream**_

_Run and run! No I can't, they die. You will, you will die. Death walks slowly and carefully around the earth. The dead, the unseen, but are you any different? Derek, lose Derek. Die and lose Derek, Derek, love, lost, happiness. Finally happy._

I woke up screaming. Everyone ran in. Andrew stayed at the back with a sly smile playing across his face. "Chloe," Both Derek and Simon screamed. "What happened?" They asked in sequence like they had rehearsed it hundreds of times. "I-I," I sighed and said slowly without stuttering, "Just a bad dream, I'm sorry I woke you up." Derek nodded and left, Simon stayed a bit longer; then slowly left. Tori had left already. "Oh Chloe careful there, bad dreams," Andrew said, smiling and shaking his head. Then he left.

I went for a walk in the morning, far out in the forest I saw I was too far out. I didn't know the way back; I was lost. At least we had a werewolf. But it would take a while before Derek realized I couldn't get back by myself. 

"Hey cutie seems you're lost," Someone said coming from behind the trees. "Want to play with us?" Another said, "I'm Lee this is Jack," The taller one, Lee, said. "So you any fun," "S-stay a-a-away f-f-from me," I said in a shaky voice. Before I could think one of them grabbed my shoulder and the other my leg. One broke my arm and a few ribs. The other just watched as a screamed and then black.

**Derek pov:**

I was on my morning jog when I heard a scream; I already knew it was Chloe. I ran as fast as I could to see some guy; a werewolf, hit Chloe over the head and knock her out I ran over to them. Took their shirts and made them head butt each other. It was hard enough to knock them out. I picked Chloe up carefully and ran.

"Well, well, well wolf boy," Andrew. I turned around; it was.


	2. Protect

_BEFORE: _

"_Well, well, well wolf boy," Andrew, I turned around; it was. _

"What are you doing here?" I spat the words at Andrew,  
"Am I not allowed to go for a walk?" "Why are you here?" I repeated, "Well you see only Chloe will know that but she won't tell you, do you love her Derek?" "Love...Chloe? No she's just part of _my _pack," "Well she must love you because_" "What are you doing out here?" I cut him off, "Are you sure you don't love her?" "Answer me!" Andrew walked up to me so we were face to face, "No, I won't answer you and I doubt you don't love her," "You know nothing," I growled, "We'll see." With that he left.

I took Chloe back to the house and put her on the couch. She looked so broken, she had broken some bones; I could tell. I went and got the first aid get and got her all bandaged up. She whimpered a few times but other than that she was fine. How could Andrew know I'm in love with Chloe, already? I thought to myself. He might hurt her. Chloe's eyes started to flutter. And then they were open, "Derek?" I nodded, and then she started to cry. "Chloe, does it hurt?" She nodded. "Do you want a pill?" She nodded. I nodded went and got her one and then gave it to her. She was still crying, "Chloe?" She shook her head. "Please tell me I can tell it's not just your arm and ribs." "I-I-I," Then she mouthed later to me, I simply nodded.

When Chloe was ok to walk again, we went into the forest and she was about to tell me when she started to cry.

"Derek I-I I'm going to die," WHAT! "What no you're not!" "Yes, I am the Edison group are_" "After all of us," "No, just me," "How do you know," "I-I," "Tell me," "If I do y-you c-could d-die," She started crying, over me? Dying? WOW! "Please tell me," "Andrew, he w-works f-for t-t-them and he_" "Is going to try and take you?" She just nodded. "We need to leave, now," "I'll phone Simon and Tori it'll look more normal if you know we leave at different times. "Will it now," I turned around to see Andrew. I stepped in front of Chloe blocking her from his view. "Well, well I guess it's true, girls just cannot keep their mouths shut, well Derek I'm afraid I'll have to kill you_" "No take me, don't kill him. I won't put up a fight. Just don't kill him, please?" Chloe begged. "No way! Touch her and you die, hear me Andrew?" "And you don't love her?" "She's part of the pack," I felt Chloe step back. I didn't bother stopping her as long as she was close enough for me to protect her. "But you'll kill me if I even touch her," Then faster than wolf eyes could follow he was holding Chloe in the same spot as before, he had one hand on both her arms and another on her neck. "Right? But how do you kill someone you can't catch, the Edison group worked on me, super speed. Cool huh?" I stared at him. It hurt so much he could kill her. I stepped forwards. I heard Chloe cry out in pain. He'd broken her arm again. "Come forwards and I'll kill her, snap her neck like a doll." Before he could react I ran at him. He fell to the ground and then a loud sound went off. A bullet, CHLOE! I ran to her. She was bleeding a lot.

**Chloe POV:**

All I remember was pain and a lot of it. My arm was broken and something had hit me in leg. A bullet? Someone shot me? The Edison group? Then Black.

I woke up in a room, everything hurt. I opened my eyes slowly to see, Derek.


	3. LOve

"D-Derek?" My mouth was dry, "I'm here, and you're ok. I'm sorry I couldn't we're still_" He didn't finish but I could tell he was trying to tell me he didn't get Andrew and we're still sharing his house, "His he here?" Derek gave a stiff nod. I whimpered out of fear and pain, "I'm sorry," I shook my head "Not your fault," Simon came in then, "Hey Derek I've been looking for you all day where you been?" He gave me a uncertain look, "Stopping Chloe from d-dying," He stuttered? WOW today is weird. "What happened!" he looked at me "Broke a few things got shot the usual, I tried to shrug to make it seem like no big deal and had to stifle a cry of pain with a loud whimper, "OH MY GOD Chloe!" He rushed over to me and started pouncing me with questions.  
When I was finally all better Derek started to pack, I helped. "It's going to be ok Chloe, I promise."  
"So the lovers are helping each other pack, that's sweat," Andrew. I thought bitterly.

Derek pov

"What do you want?" I hated him so much. "Chloe," I backed Chloe to the crone and stood in front of her so he couldn't use his speed this time. "If I said I would leave her alone if you admitted you loved her would you," "I don't love Chloe she's part of my pack, she's barely a friend, ok?" "Oh you made her cry, nice going dog," I looked at her and sure enough tears were travelling down her face, "Chloe I didn't_" But before I could say anything five more men came into the room. "Hold the boy, so I can get the girl. They fought me well but I was better until I heard Chloe scream, "Aw pretty girl," some dude was saying. Then the others got me and I couldn't move. Andrew took Chloe and kissed her. "Get your hands off her!" "What if I do this," He took off her shirt, as much as I love the view, I only want to see it all alone in bed with her, "Or this," She was in underwear only, "Say 'I love Chloe' and I'll stop," "I don't lie Andrew," I said, "Ok what if I kill her?" He took out a knife and placed it at her neck, blood started to run down her neck. I managed to get free then I ripped Andrew off Chloe, picked her up and ran. Simon and Tori had already left. There was no time for our stuff but we had a car that I stole from Andrew. And I had cash for a mottle or something. I had a couple of thousand in a bank account and so did Chloe and I had a couple of hundred in my pocket. "Buckle up," I said starting the car, she did so. We were now on the road and Andrew and his men were nowhere to be seen. "I think we lost them," I said, "Good," Chloe breathed. "Yeah," I muttered, after a few minutes Chloe said, "I thought we were friends now," She said it so low that is I wasn't a wolf I wouldn't have heard, "We are," "But you_" "Needed to shut Andrew up," "Yeah, so I'm just part of the pack," I nodded and said, "Who would want me loving them anyway?" "Me," She squeaked like she was trying to stop herself from saying it. "You would," The only reason I hadn't told her is because I thought she'd hate me if I did, "Yeah I would," She sighed, "'cause I guess I love you," "I love you too," I said "But you said," "Lies I said lies."


	4. I'm sorry

**Hey guys please REVIEW I WOULD LOVE SOME IDEAS!**

She looked at me like she didn't believe me, and to prove she didn't she completely changed the subject, "Where are Tori and Simon?" I bet she likes Simon and was lying anyway, "We can't go where they are, we'll all get caught if we do," "NO! WHAT IF THEY GET CAUGHT! SIMON ISN'T AMAZINGLY STRONG LIKE TORI"! "Why do you care?" "How can you say that? I c-c-can't believe y-you j-just s-said t-that, a-am I-I t-t-that selfish D-D-D-Derek?" She was crying, shit, "No of course not C-Chloe I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that, I was just well jealous I guess I'm sorry," I said in a rush. "Yeah sure," she muttered. I gave up and looked straight ahead, trying to find a place to stay. This is just great, she doesn't believe I love her and to be honest I don't believe she loves me, why would she? Man this is going to be an annoying week. "Chloe?" She looked at me but didn't answer, "Can we just forget that conversation, the _whole thing_?" "Why? Are you taking back?" Because I had no explanation I said, "Yeah I am," She looked at me for a bit then turned to look out the window muttering a 'new it' under her breath while tears slid from her eyes soundlessly. I hated myself for it, I had just rejected her. I'm an idiot!

We arrived at a small Motel after two hours of quiet driving in the car, when I opened the door Chloe said, "Where are they?" I shrugged; she looked at the forest then started walking towards it, "Where are you going?" I snapped at her, "To look for them," she said. "Oh no you're not, get back here right now," "Who's going to stop me?" "Get back here now!" "No," "You're a bitch!" I shouted, Oh F me! Shit, shit. "I didn't mean_" "Well you're untamed werewolf monster that should be put in a zoo!" She shouted angrily. Next thing I knew I was up in her face, literally. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I spat at her.

**Chloe Pov**

I hate him so much! What gives him the right to always boss me round? Yeah his bigger and stronger and maybe a year older, but no better and maybe he's smatter in school, that doesn't mean out here. "You heard me dog!" I spat back at him, viscously. Next thing I knew I was flying backwards, then pain and lots of it. My ribs hurt and so does my leg. I was scared to open my eyes. My head hurt a HUGE amount. What had just happened? "CHLOE!" Oh right Derek had just pushed me against the um, tree? I opened my eyes, yep a tree. That bastered! "Oh my god Chloe, I'm so, so sorry!" Derek was panicking? When did loony day start? "I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Can you walk?" I tried to stand up and walk away but screamed in pain and fell, before I could hit the ground Derek caught me, "Don't touch me," My voice was barely a whisper and week. "I'm so sorry, I_I didn't," He started. I looked up at him to see silent tears falling from his eyes. Crying? I shook my head. "I'm so sorry Chloe," "Doesn't matter. Tired, can we just go to Motel and talk there?" I asked, "Of course, anything you want," "Thank you," "Do. Not. Thank. Me." I just nodded.

**Derek Pov:**

When I checked in to our room, I looked around, shit one bed. Oh great now I got the floor. She defiantly can't have the floor. I looked down at Chloe in my arms, she was staring at me, in a none creepy way. I gave her a week smile but I'm sure it faltered. She smiled back but then winced in pain. She was right, I'm such a monster. I hate myself. "I'm sorry," I told her. "Let's see what is needed to be done then you can rest properly," She nodded. I put here down on the bed, "One bed?" she asked, "Sorry, I'll take the floor," "No you won't, you're even sharing the bed with me or I have the floor take your pick?" "So stubborn," I shook my head, "Fine but I'll keep to my side." She nodded. I looked over touching carefully what hurt, nothing was broken. Thank god. But she'd need a good rest before it wouldn't hurt to run on her leg. And she'd have a headache in the morning.

**Chloe Pov: **

When I woke up in the morning I had an aching headache and saw ribs and legs. What happened? Did I get drunk and fall over? I rolled over and that's when it hit me. God Shit! "Derek," I growled low by mistake. "Chloe," He said. I glared at him, "Still mad?" "STILL MAD! YES! I could have broken something!" "I-I know sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he said. I looked down, "It hurts," I whispered, "I swear I never meant to hurt you...I hate myself, I-I would never try to hurt you...you mean too much to me to lose, way too much, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry, please forgive me," He begged, while tears fell silently from his eyes, I reached up to wipe them away. Wincing in the process, "Don't hurt yourself, Chloe, please," I nodded but wiped them away quickly anyway, "I forgive you; you didn't mean it, but one favour?" He nodded, "Anything," "Well we are going to search for them but we'll have to lay low for a bit to be safe but I've ALWAYS wanted a slave?" I asked innocently, he gave a relived and nervous chuckle and nodded, "As you wish milady," I laughed at that, "None of that," I looked in his eyes. And felt lust and love come over me. "None of that," I repeated, "What?" He asked, "When I need something that's all," He nodded. This conversation had taken a turn for the worst so maybe_

"WHICH ROOM ARE THEY IN?" "Andrew," I squeaked, Derek nodded and lifted me up and went out the back. I had to stifle my scream of pain with sob. Low but not low enough for Derek to not hear. Stupid, stupid wolf hearing, "I'm so sorry, it was the quickest thing_" I nodded cutting him off in dismissal and now he just needed to get us out of here.

**IDEAS PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE! XOXO**


	5. IDEAS PLEASE GUYS!

**HEY GUYS SORRY BUT I NEED IDEAS PLEASE!**


End file.
